The appended application describes a multidisciplinary Clinical Research Center. Major projects are related to acute and subacute liver diseases, hypertension, calcium metabolism, diabetes, atopic dermatitis, renal disease, toxic environmental factors, hormonal receptors, hormone interrelationships, organ transplantation, surgical procedures for obesity and pituitary diseases, childhood metabolic diseases, immunologic disturbances and neoplastic conditions.